guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NieA7/Build:E/any Searing Flames Elementalist
History * (cur) (last) 14:58, 19 April 2007 Fox007 (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 16:19, 15 April 2007 Limu Tolkki (Talk | contribs) m (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 16:18, 15 April 2007 Limu Tolkki (Talk | contribs) (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 16:17, 15 April 2007 Limu Tolkki (Talk | contribs) (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 19:33, 11 April 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 19:33, 11 April 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 16:32, 30 March 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?A Little Unclear to New Players?) * (cur) (last) 09:30, 30 March 2007 Zeratul (Talk | contribs) m (?A Little Unclear to New Players?) * (cur) (last) 06:26, 29 March 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:46, 29 March 2007 BeeD (Talk | contribs) (?A Little Unclear to New Players?) * (cur) (last) 16:57, 23 March 2007 Zev (Talk | contribs) (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 18:34, 22 March 2007 Zeratul (Talk | contribs) m (?A Little Unclear to New Players?) * (cur) (last) 22:34, 10 March 2007 Llednar (Talk | contribs) (?A Little Unclear to New Players?) * (cur) (last) 19:25, 26 February 2007 B.N (Talk | contribs) (A Little Unclear to New Players?) * (cur) (last) 02:17, 17 February 2007 Llednar (Talk | contribs) (?Isn't Savannah Heat better...?) * (cur) (last) 02:30, 12 February 2007 BeeD (Talk | contribs) (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 07:03, 1 February 2007 Wizard of the Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Isn't Savannah Heat better...?) * (cur) (last) 07:01, 1 February 2007 Wizard of the Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Isn't Savannah Heat better...?) * (cur) (last) 06:08, 1 February 2007 BigAstro (Talk | contribs) m (?Isn't Savannah Heat better...?) * (cur) (last) 06:00, 1 February 2007 Hyprodimus Prime (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 16:31, 29 January 2007 Napalm Flame (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 09:49, 26 January 2007 Turnwrite (Talk | contribs) (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 09:37, 26 January 2007 Turnwrite (Talk | contribs) (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 07:07, 24 January 2007 Count Coolio (Talk | contribs) m (Changed secondary professions to reflect the attributes and skills of varients) * (cur) (last) 20:49, 19 January 2007 Crowley (Talk | contribs) (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 18:32, 9 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Uncommon?) * (cur) (last) 17:09, 9 January 2007 213.84.52.71 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 05:36, 2 January 2007 Hyprodimus Prime (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 02:54, 2 January 2007 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) m (?Errr...RA anyone) * (cur) (last) 01:00, 2 January 2007 Galaxy of Elements (Talk | contribs) m (Errr...RA anyone) * (cur) (last) 04:36, 29 December 2006 69.159.134.63 (Talk) (?"HA version") * (cur) (last) 22:00, 25 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 21:51, 25 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 21:07, 25 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 21:06, 25 December 2006 LoyalSoldier (Talk | contribs) (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 21:03, 25 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 21:00, 25 December 2006 LoyalSoldier (Talk | contribs) (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 20:58, 25 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 20:57, 25 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 20:56, 25 December 2006 LoyalSoldier (Talk | contribs) m (Sig addition) * (cur) (last) 20:56, 25 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) (?Split?) * (cur) (last) 20:56, 25 December 2006 LoyalSoldier (Talk | contribs) (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 20:55, 25 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 20:54, 25 December 2006 LoyalSoldier (Talk | contribs) (?Variant Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 20:53, 25 December 2006 LoyalSoldier (Talk | contribs) (Suggestion) * (cur) (last) 19:23, 25 December 2006 Llednar (Talk | contribs) (?Split?) * (cur) (last) 07:24, 25 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Split?) * (cur) (last) 02:01, 24 December 2006 Alreajk (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 06:23, 23 December 2006 Auron of Neon (Talk | contribs) m (?Split?) * (cur) (last) 11:33, 21 December 2006 209.112.221.9 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 01:04, 20 December 2006 69.159.135.56 (Talk) (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 01:03, 20 December 2006 69.159.135.56 (Talk) (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 23:18, 19 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 15:49, 19 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 03:51, 19 December 2006 69.159.135.56 (Talk) (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 03:49, 19 December 2006 69.159.135.56 (Talk) (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 00:57, 19 December 2006 69.159.135.56 (Talk) (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 20:01, 17 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Changes) * (cur) (last) 18:30, 17 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Aura of Restoration) * (cur) (last) 17:18, 17 December 2006 Warskull (Talk | contribs) (?Aura of Restoration) * (cur) (last) 13:49, 14 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Equipment Question) * (cur) (last) 08:22, 14 December 2006 Jahuteskye (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:51, 13 December 2006 TehBuG (Talk | contribs) m (?Merge?) * (cur) (last) 14:21, 11 December 2006 Merry (Talk | contribs) (?"HA version") * (cur) (last) 08:30, 8 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 07:53, 8 December 2006 BigAstro (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:07, 7 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 19:21, 6 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) m (?"HA version") * (cur) (last) 19:19, 6 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m ("HA version") * (cur) (last) 19:12, 6 December 2006 Hyprodimus Prime (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:12, 6 December 2006 Hyprodimus Prime (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 15:25, 6 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Aura of Restoration) * (cur) (last) 15:24, 6 December 2006 HarshLanguage (Talk | contribs) (?Aura of Restoration) * (cur) (last) 15:07, 6 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Build talk:E/any Searing Flames moved to Build talk:E/any Searing Flames Elementalist) * (cur) (last) 15:03, 6 December 2006 Xeon (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 14:55, 6 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 14:49, 6 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) m (?Merge?) * (cur) (last) 14:47, 6 December 2006 Edo Dodo (Talk | contribs) (?Merge?) * (cur) (last) 08:00, 6 December 2006 Azaya (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 08:00, 6 December 2006 Azaya (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 20:38, 5 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) m (?Merge?) * (cur) (last) 20:37, 5 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) m (?Merge?) * (cur) (last) 20:35, 5 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) m (?Merge?) * (cur) (last) 20:35, 5 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) (?Merge?) * (cur) (last) 19:19, 5 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Aura of Restoration) * (cur) (last) 19:17, 5 December 2006 Edo Dodo (Talk | contribs) (?Merge?) * (cur) (last) 20:15, 4 December 2006 Slogankid1 (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:14, 4 December 2006 Slogankid1 (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 18:47, 2 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) (?Merge?) * (cur) (last) 18:45, 2 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 18:44, 2 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) (adding vote/discussion) * (cur) (last) 08:43, 2 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) (?Merge?) * (cur) (last) 19:15, 30 November 2006 Lemming64 (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:15, 30 November 2006 Lemming64 (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 18:11, 30 November 2006 Edo Dodo (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 16:16, 29 November 2006 UnexistNL (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 16:15, 29 November 2006 UnexistNL (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 17:18, 28 November 2006 8765 (Talk | contribs) (?Check Untested Builds First) * (cur) (last) 02:45, 28 November 2006 Cutsman (Talk | contribs) Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: # Works well in both HA and PvE for me. Good energy management makes for the ability to sustain your energy in long fights as well as keep high pressure on the enemy. — Jyro X 13:45, 2 December 2006 (CST) #works well in HA but maybe sacrifice rather than restore?. haven't tried pve yet tho, just pvp--slogankid1 (talk) 14:14, 4 December 2006 (CST) #Pretty much the exact build I've been using. --Azaya 03:00, 6 December 2006 (CST) #Seen this been run everywhere, good build, nice energy management, thumbs up, quite a standard build now. Xeon 10:03, 6 December 2006 (CST) #Played this for a while in Nightfall questing and a few FoW runs. Very good energy management, tons of damage, and nice self-heal from Aura of Restoration with the SF spam. I'd been running Glyph nuker for a looong time, but I think this might become my primary build now. BigAstro 02:53, 8 December 2006 (CST) #Love this build :) Love it even more with Mark of Rodgort and Fire Storm instead of Meteor Shower and Glyph of Sacrifice. Arthas 21:41, 11 December 2007 Unfavoured: # (your vote here) Variant Suggestion *One version I had liked using was using a /R type. I was able to beat out normal SF eles by using that along with the 20/20 staffs. It may not seem like much, but that extra recharge bonus makes it more spamable. The addition of Natural Stride would help out against Warrior types. LoyalSoldier 15:56, 25 December 2006 (CST) :So what happens if you have an NPC defecit at VoD, or are faced with a huge mob in PvE? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:55, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::This build is more used for PvP. LoyalSoldier 15:56, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::So... what if you're faced with an NPC defecit at VoD? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:57, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::Bad variant, too. You're taking energy away from one of the heaviest Energy consumption builds we have. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:58, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::All I took out from the original build posted was Glyph of Sac and Metor Shower. Other than VoD I never had issues with energy that wasn't there before.LoyalSoldier 16:06, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::Variant added. Natural Stride is pointless, but Serpents was added. Please sign your comments using four tildes. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:03, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I am sorry I forget to sign my posts. :) Natural Stride is useful in lower forms of PvP. LoyalSoldier 16:06, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Use Flame Djinn's Haste. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:07, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::use arcane echo if you want to spam — Skuld 16:51, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::Way ahead of ya. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:00, 25 December 2006 (CST) The most problems are the energy starvation and the speed. If you can cast SF well fast, you have no mana, when warrior or else has arrived to you. Your first target is mainly a spellcaster, usually a monk at first. Prepare AoR, FA, GoE and cast on foe SF+LS+GG and so on, and lets hope, you have interrupted the healing+purging action. Keep in your mind, one SF elementalist is nothing, you can not be so fast to kill a monk. While you make a burn, on second moment a protector monk with Reversal of Fortune and Dismiss Condition negate this, and heal the target, more than you hurted him. The resolution for speed problem is two or more SF elementalist. It is just a way.. not the only way. Great PvE version: Activate Attun, Aura of Rest, and Glyph then drop Deep Freeze on the mob when they are standing close together. A good portion of the time you can cast DF w/o aggro'ing the mob during the initial cast. DF's slowing effect is good for 10 seconds even at 0 att and will keep the mob from dispersing. Then just spam the fire skills. Mobs melt away quickly. (BTW...I'm new at posting in Wiki, so be kind. Constructive criticism appreciated.)Turnwrite 04:49, 26 January 2007 (CST)turnwrite I recently got SF and have been mucking around with it. Gotta say it's great fun, almost as fun as my Echo MS nuker. Here is the bar I've been using for mine. Fireball is a bit optional, since Liquid Flame is more than adequate. I haven't tried anything else instead of that yet. Do that soonish. I must say, immodest as it may sound, it works very well. The use of GoLE while fire attunement is active helps you get energy positive. With Fire magic 16, MoR lasts for 37seconds now, which means searing flames will deal its damage rather than its burning, which will trigger MoR each cast. Also with such a long burning time, glowing gaze can grant you 12 energy with each cast. Also, with the recent update, MoR now affects nearby enemies, the same radius as Searing Flames. A good startup combo is upon entering combat with AoR and FA up, GoLE, MoR, Liquid Flame or fireball (both are good against clumped monsters but fireball doesn't have the attacking/spellcasting requirement), Searing Flames. After that, it's a matter of spamming the right skills to maintain DPS and energy. The beauty I have found is that all of the spells except Fireball and Fire attunement are very fast cast, so it's great for patrolling the edges of a fight and lobbing in damage where it works best. Also, because there are no DoTAoE spells the monsters just keep attacking. --BeeD 21:30, 11 February 2007 (CST) This is a great PvE variant that gets more defense and healing from Conviction and Mystic regen. As long as you have an enchant, you gain +24 armor from conviction(stance), otherwise gain +3 healing. And Mystic Regen is well know for great amounts of cheap regen. I have played tested and played this quite alot in PvE. The Conviction+Mystic Regen are two of my fav skills to have on an Ele in PvE now for regular SF blasting.--Zev 12:57, 23 March 2007 (CDT) How about Channeling if mesmer secondary, its gr8 energy management in pve, eg in Doa or other areas wheres big mobs? -- Limu Tolkki 12:18, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Discussion Dude... No Glyph of Sacrifice? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:07, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Dude... Check the Variants section. Lol. ;) — Jyro X 03:30, 8 December 2006 (CST) Enjoy this build while it lasts. It's gunna get nerfed and I have a feeling it'll be torn to shreads.--209.112.221.9 06:33, 21 December 2006 (CST) :i don't think they rip this build apart like they did whit the Boa sin it is justn't the build how say's look at me i soloing in HA or whatever PvP things you can imagine they probebly would weak it a bit but they won't screw the completed buildFox007 10:58, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Could someone post the template code for this? Check Untested Builds First This is almost exactly the same as Build:E/any SF Nuker. It just doesn't have all attribute points used, has a different glyph, and has an optional slot. I'd say either merge it or suggest as variants. Cutsman 21:45, 27 November 2006 (CST) :Of the 3 Searing Flames builds, this one seems to be the most developed and accurate to what is used in HA and such. The key difference from the Build:E/any SF Nuker is the Go-Sacrifice vs. Go-Lesser Energy. The Lesser Energy makes for a good pick-me-up when you get low on energy, which will happen either by hitting Glowing Gaze at the wrong time, or simply a long battle. --8765 12:18, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Wrong, it lacks Glyp of Sacrifice for Meteor Shower... Lesser energy should be a variant instead of AoR. The other build is better(btw, you also need rez signet so that's not a optional, unless Alliance BattlesUnexistNL 11:15, 29 November 2006 (CST) Merge? I'd say no but we put each-others builds in a "See Also" section at the bottom of our build as long as my page isn't deleted to go into yours, it's fine be me if your page goes into mine :D--~Edo Dodo~ 13:11, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Actually, the creator of this build didn't put your build in the "See Also" section, you did that for them. And that's a fairly self-absorbed way to look at that. "I don't want my build to get deleted, but if your's does so it can benefit mine, I'm all for that. :D" =/ — Jyro X 13:47, 2 December 2006 (CST) :I like to have glyph of sacrifice and glyph of lesser energy for energy management, I find liquid flame is not always required, and mantra of flame is very useful as an extra if you think you are likely to face other SF groups. --Lemming64 14:15, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::I prefer this build over the other. It's more accurate to what is used and much cleaner. You should only try to have 1 skillbar on your build page unless it's a team build (which needs to be notated with the "Build:Team - " prefix. I vote the other gets merged into this one. GoS is not a valid skill in this build for long fights. — Jyro X 03:43, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::You say I'm selfish but you're also doing your best to not get your page deleted and have mine deleted to go into yours instead. At least that's the impression I'm getting from the millions of edits you're putting in the Discussion page of the SF Nuker article.--~Edo Dodo~ 14:17, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::My page? Excuse me. Articles are not the "property" of the original author here on GuildWiki and if you'll notice, I haven't made ANY meaningful edits to this article. So claiming that this is my article only contributes to the display of your bligerant ignorance. EDIT: And I only made a total of 3 meaningful edits to the E/any SF Nuker article and it's talk page. "Millions"? Please... — Jyro X 15:35, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::::I try to help and just get rule-obsessed noobs annoying me. Wow, how amazing GuildWiki is. Yes, this is spam by the way. I quit GuildWiki, hope you're happy Jyro because it's all thanks to you.--~Edo Dodo~ 09:47, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I can't really say I'm sorry to see you go, but it's your choice. And you can blame me all you want, just because you can't find it in yourself to adhere to the policies and standards of the wiki doesn't mean I've wronged you in some way. You broke one of the main concepts of this wiki by taking edits of "your" build and suggestions of merger personally and offensively. That's your problem, no one else's. Ya'll come back now, ya'hear? :) — Jyro X 09:49, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Wow, The grumpy kiddies are out in force recently! -TehBuG- Aura of Restoration Anyone mind if I get rid of this? — Skuld 14:19, 5 December 2006 (CST) :I think Aura of Restoration should stay. It has a couple significant benefits to the build IMHO. The variant note seems clear enough about substituting it out. Unless I'm misunderstand your question... if so, sorry. -HarshLanguage 10:24, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeh, I just added that note :) — Skuld 10:25, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::It says replace Aura with glyph of sac for PvP, yet this build is only listed in Pvp types. It should have glyph of sac in the main build and say "replace glyph of sac with aura of restoration in PvE." -Warskull 12:18, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::::Hokay, done that and added meteor, gale and res chant as options — Skuld 13:30, 17 December 2006 (CST) Too similar? Are these two builds too similar? or are they different enough not to be merged. Build:E/Me_Firewall If kept seperate, is there a way to change the name of the article?--Hyprodimus Prime 14:12, 6 December 2006 (CST) "HA version" Reverted, only difference is resolve and that isn't a good idea. Flames is for fame farming, if you meet a rare team with a mes or ranger, you should probably /resign anyway — Skuld 14:19, 6 December 2006 (CST) : Also, no more than one skill bar/attribute allocation template in a build page please unless it's a team build. — Jyro X 14:21, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Also a good HA option is to make 1 party memebr E/R with 15 fire magic instead of 16 and 6 Wilderniss Survival and then let him pick Winter instead of Aura of Restoraion, and then let allother party memebrs take Mantra of Frost so they get energy and evry hit and they have dmg reduction.— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] 09:21, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::No.. The best of the best is: 3 SF bring Frigid Armor (Better than MoF) and the other SF bring Flame Djinn's Haste to run the relic. The two other slot it's usally Zb/Prot or Rc Prot + WoH. Talk 23:39, 28 December 2006 (EST) Equipment Question Why the Shield with vs Blunt mod, +5 energy spear of defense? JahuteSkye 0:26, 14 December 2006 (PST) :Thumpers — Skuld 08:49, 14 December 2006 (CST) Changes Quit making stupid changes like +energy armour, or at least bring them to talk first... — Skuld 15:01, 17 December 2006 (CST) Maybe a running skill for one of the sf for capture the relic ? I think Flame Djinn's Haste or Burning Speed instead of Glyph of Lesser Energy work good to run the relic, and you ? -benoit flageol- 20:01, 18 December 2006 (EST) :SFs get to relic runs now? :p — Skuld 10:49, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::Ya lol, I got to the second relic run.. and we loose cause we dont have a relic runner.. -benoit flageol- 20:08, 19 December 2006 (EST) Split? PvE usage is relatively spamming based, while PvP usage is more coordinated. I'd suggest making a PvE and a PvP version of this one. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:18, 19 December 2006 (CST) :PvE = encounter mob, drop MS occasionally, spam SF. PvP = encounter mob, sac+shower, spam SF. Not different enough. -Auron 01:23, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::PvP Tends to have Rodgorts as well. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:24, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::Really? Wont SFs burn overwrite it? Or is that to make sure they stay burning so you always get max SF damage? Oh Merry X-mas =)--Llednar 14:23, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::Rodgorts burns and deals damage on first hit, so you first hit with Glyph + Rodgorts, then hit with SF. Much more reliable than just spamming SF, where you have the chance of wasting 30 Energy and all that was accomplished was setting the target on fire for 7 seconds. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:56, 25 December 2006 (CST) Errr...RA anyone I tried this in RA and I got a 12 streak on my first try. :Lol... I could take a Star Burst W/E and get 12 streak on my first try in RA too. =) — Jyro X 21:54, 1 January 2007 (CST) I dont mean to brag...but...My mini Jade Armor got a 12 streak on his first try in RA too. Good little Jaddy, Spectral Agony FTW!--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 00:36, 2 January 2007 (CST) Uncommon? "# Frigid Armor and Avatar of Melandru will prevent burning being applied, however this is not a big threat as they are uncommon skills for the most part."....Last time I checked Avatar of Melandru was all but uncommon. My guild runs 2 of them, so does eF and everyone who copied eF's build (and thats a lot of guilds atm). I can understand that when you make a build you don't want it to look like a joke ("Avatar of Melandru renders this useless and everyone uses it") but saying AoM is uncommon is symply not true.-213.84.52.71 12:09, 9 January 2007 (CST) :When I wrote that it was all grenth dervishes and nothing but, feel free to change it — Skuld 13:32, 9 January 2007 (CST) Isn't Savannah Heat better...? I've seen many Savannah Heat Eles far outstrip SF eles in damage and general ownage terms. I find SF is a weak elite. Napalm Flame 11:31, 29 January 2007 (CST) Depends on the area. But SH has a 20 seconds recharge and PEOPLE move away from it. Searing flames causes burning, which can be used with a "They're on fire!" paragon. It cannot be avoided either. Its also harder to interrupt. Not to say that SH is bad, but you said is it better than SF? Not in most areas IMHO--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:00, 1 February 2007 (CST) I agree with Hyprodimus. I find it strange that you'd call SF a weak elite - it's exceedingly popular right now with very good reason. Where are you playing where your enemies don't run out of Savannah Heat? BigAstro 01:08, 1 February 2007 (CST) SF works better in PvP. Savannah's Heat might be better for PvE though. Wizard of the Flame 02:01, 1 February 2007 (CST) wtf changes...? Um...Fire Storm and Resurrect I'm assuming they were added by some random person, I'm changing them back.--Llednar 21:17, 16 February 2007 (CST) A Little Unclear to New Players? I did notice that the Equipment description might be a little confusing to people that have little knowledge on terms and sayings of upgrades. Perhapes the description should be a little bit more detailed? B.N 14:25, 26 February 2007 (CST) Fixed.--[[User:Llednar|'Llednar']] 17:34, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::Anyway, I am little confused as well. Would be nice from someone who is experienced with usage of this build to recommend some exact weapons, maybe from greens or similar to make it more clear. E.G. I dont like using Wand/Foci, I preffer Staves, and I have no idea which one I should use for this build, better said which upgrades to put into staff with Hale and Hearty inscription and 20%HSRT. Thx.--- Zeratul 14:34, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::Greens wise I'm not too certain. I've been using a Blazing Wing Wand with HSR) 20% and HCT 20% as well as the Straw Effigy for Fire. For a staff used you might consider something with a +20% Enchanting mod, or a Fire Mastery 20% mod, an Adept mod. --BeeD 22:46, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I'm using a Hajkor's Flame and endgame Star Effigy, but the focus isn't ideal, it has 20% recharge and cast would be better — Skuld 02:26, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Thx, lets say im using Rago's Flame Staff and should be alright. Im not very keen on offhands, but nvm. THx for ideas. ::::::Anything works, having nothing equiped works, but fast cast and recharge gear (cast as a priority) are best. Ragos gives little advantage at all. — Skuld 12:32, 30 March 2007 (CDT)